The Genesis League: Ch. 2
Chapter Two ~Logan~ Rediscovery As soon as the last of us entered the tunnel the wall behind us slammed shut leaving us in total darkness. The girls screamed from the sudden loss of vision. Somebody grabbed my arm and I tried to shake them off. Suddenly a light came on behind me. Bryce had pulled out his cell phone and was shining it all over the place to try and calm everyone down. I looked down and saw that Quinn had my arm in a death grip. She looked up then hastily separated from me. Everyone else pulled out their phones, lighting up the dark tunnel. Bryce and I raced back up the stairs in a flash and started searching the walls for a door handle, or a lock, or anything that could get us out of here. We held out our hands and focused on the wall in front of us. Usually we can open any door, but our powers had no effect on the wall. Nothing, not even a crack. It was as if there had never been a door there. After searching for several more minutes we stormed back and joined the others. "Is this some kind of freaking Senior prank?" Bryce demanded looking straight at the guy called Brutus. "Cool it bro." I thought. "This guy's already kicked both of our butts once and I doubt his girlfriend's gonna be able to keep him in check much longer." Amoung our other powers, the two of us are telepathic, meaning we can communicate through thought but only with each other. Sometimes we can catch what other people are thinking but they have to thinking about us. We discovered this at about the age of three and it's come in handy on several occasions. Bryce took a breath. "Hothead." I thought absentmindedly. "I heard that!" He thought back. I just rolled my eyes. "Unfortunatley Bryce," Brutus said through gritted teeth. "We didn't plan for all of us to be stuck in a tunnel together." "It would appear the Fates have brought us together." Raven whispered quietly. Everyone turned, shocked and worried expressions on their faces. "Oh please tell me she did not just mention the damned Fates." Bryce thought, a worried expression on his face. "How do you know about the Fates?" I asked her, trying to cover the fear crawling it's way into my throat. Raven extended her hand. Three small, white flames danced in her palm. "My mother is Hecate, Goddess of Magic." She closed her hand and extinguished the flames. Everyone just stood there. Bryce and I gave her a mock applause. Within the next few minutes everyone was spilling their life stories out. Chesire was a dauther of Ares, Quinn was a daughter of Apollo, Tyrese was a son of Tyche, Bailey was a daughter of Hestia. And surprise, surprise Mr. Tall, Dark and Menacing was the son of Hades. "And the two of you?" Brutus asked motioning for us to give up an anwser. I looked at Bryce and he winked at me. We rushed forward and in the blink of an eye we had snatched everyone's phones, wallets, watches and other assorted valuables. A few seconds later we had everything (which wasn't much) piled at our feet. We stood in the same spot as before while everyone felt their pockets and noticed all their stuff lying on the ground. "We are the sons of Hermes!" We said in unison. The others scowled at us and picked up their stuff. "Alright, alright," Quinn said stuffing her phone back in her pocket. "It's cool that we're all demigods but we're still trapped in this tunnel." "Well that way is blocked," Tyrese said pointing the way we came. "So there's only one way to go." We all looked down the tunnel. It was dark and we had no idea what dangers might be down there. "What should we do?" Bailey asked taking a step behind Tyrese. "Logan! ... Bryce!" ''Something whispered in my mind. I placed my hand on my temple and looked at Bryce. "Did you hear that?" I thought to him. He nodded his head and I lowered my hand. "Bryce and I will go and scout ahead." I said. We pushed our way to the front and began sprinting down the hall. "Wait!" Raven shouted but we were already out of ear shot. We ran for about five minutes and the end was nowhere in sight. I started to think this was a bad idea. What if we were wrong and this was a trap? What if it wasn't... no I had to believe it was. I looked back for a second, wondering if we should go back and find the others. "Look out!" Bryce shouted. I turned and skidded to a halt. Less than five feet in front of us stood a man wearing a jogging suit and a weird looking helmet. In his hands he held a staff with a pair of wings and two live snakes coiled around the handle. Over his shoulder was a messenger bag with something written in Greek. Behind him stood a massive door with intricate lines running all along it and a large handle like the ones banks use on their safes. On either side a torch was lit with multi-colored flames. The man spread his arms. "My sons." He spoke. At that moment my mind stopped working. "Dad!?" we said in unison almost breaking into tears. Bryce and I ran forward and into his arms. For a second I thought he'd be a hologram or some kind of trick but when we hugged him he was real. I squeezed tight praying that he didn't disappear on us. We finally broke apart and he stood between Bryce and I looking us over. "You've both grown so much. It seemed like only yesterday I saw you both take your first steps." He chuckled. "But what are you doing here?" Bryce asked. Hermes' smile faded. "Boys I don't have much time with you, but I needed to meet you before you go through this door. Beyond here lies your destiny, as well as the destinies of your friends." He said nodding behind us. "A great pearil lies in the near future and the two of you will be vital to defeating it. Also these many come in handy." He reached into his bag and pulled out two boxes. He opened one and showed the contents to us. Inside were a pair of black track shoes with a golden 'H' on the side. "Maia" Hermes whispered and a pair of sleek wings shot out and began to buzz around our heads. After a few second Hermes caught them and placed them back in the box. He handed them to me and then a second box to Bryce. "These shoes are the fastest pairs I've every created. They will carry you faster than any plane ever made by man kind. To activate them simply say the word 'Maia' and the wings will appear giving you the ability to fly." "Cool." We whispered. Hermes looked up again. I listened and heard the sounds of feet slamming on the stone floor and our friends' heavy breathing. "Goodbye my sons. I now you two will make me proud." Hermes said with a sad smile on his face. We hugged him again and felt him glow. We shut our eyes to avoid the light. When we opened them again our dad was gone and the others appeared in the hallway. "Bryce! Logan!" Raven shouted. They were all out of breath and leaned against the walls breathing heavily. "Man... you guys... are fast!" Tyrese said between breaths. They all stood there breathing heavily for a few minutes. "What is that?" Quinn said pointing to the door behind us. They all looked up and walked closer towards the door. "More importantly what's behind it?" Cheshire asked lightly touching the stone door. Bryce and I walked forward. Something seemed to be drawing us closer. "Stand back." We said and everyone backed up. Using our powers, we each placed a hand on the large door and concentrated. The large wheel on the door began to turn with a loud cracking and rumbling. The lines glowed with a blue light, and finally the door swung open. Bryce and I turned to face the group. "Beyond this door lies our destinies." We said together. '~Bryce~''' The others looked scared, I couldn't blame them. Hermes had said great perils, and our destinies lay ahead of us. Perils were obviously bad and destinies had a fifty-fifty chance of ending in death. Logan and I turned and walked through the door. We took five steps before the others decided to follow. We walked in wondering what was behind the door. Tyrese and Brutus each grabbed a torch and followed us. We walked into a large room, Roman columns rose up to the cieling, which was barely visible into the torch light. "Man, I wish we had more light." Bailey complained. Suddenly torches all along the colums ignited, illuminating the dark room. Everyone looked around in awe. The room was crisp white, like it had just been painted. There was a door on each wall and we all started to drift apart looking around. Brutus, Tyrese, and Bailey went left while the girls went right. Logan and I walked straight a head. "What'd you find?" I heard Quinn shout. "It's some kind of meeting room or a dining hall." Brutus shouted. "What's over there?" "Bedrooms," Raven shouted. "Bryce, Logan what'd you guys find." "Nothing yet!" We responded. The door we walked through led to a long hall way. Torches continued to light our path until we came to a door on our left. Logan held out his hand and shrugged. It wasn't locked. He opened the door and I followed him inside. "Whoa!" I exclaimed looking around the room. The place was filled to the cieling with weapons! Not just roman swords and spears, but weapons from different cultures and centuries. I even saw a collection of guns on the far wall. "Guys check this out!" Logan called from the doorway. I walked to a wall and began taking weapons down and taking a few practice swings with each. Brutus, Tyrese and Bailey entered and stood there with shocked looks on there faces. We all began picking up and playing with different weapons until we heard a blood currling scream. "HELP!" Someone screamed I recognized the voice, it was Cheshire. I took off running carrying the weapon I had currently been practicing with. Logan was hot on my trail while the others lagged behind. Logan and I burst into the main room and gasped. "What the hell is that?!" We shouted. Something had backed the girls into a corner of the room. The creature was large and covered in a high-tech suit suit of armor. All except for it's head which was curved back and pointed. It was currently trying to attack the girls But Raven had thrown up some kind of magic force field preventing the creature from getting any closer. The others suddenly appeared behind us. "Get away from them!" Brutus shouted. The creature turned around. It snarled at us then lunged. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Genesis League